


Ты ревнуешь.

by himitsu_666



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Plot Twist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsu_666/pseuds/himitsu_666
Summary: Микаге хочет быть единственным для Иссея.Но не заслуживает.





	Ты ревнуешь.

— Ты ревнуешь?

Микаге пожал плечами. 

Закинув руки за голову, он удобнее устроился в постели, неуверенно облизнул губы, на которых уже не чувствовал сладкой карамели — после стольких поцелуев эта сладость давно перешла на чужой язык. 

Он собирался замять тему, уйти, посмеятся, издевнуться, закрыть её и спрятать обратно в далёкий ящик. Вместо этого, сам того не желая, ответил:

— Очень. Всегда

Иссей был из тех, кто легко притягивал к себе людей. К нему, как к магниту, тянулись самые разные люди: девушки, парни, серьёзные бизнесмены и шпана со двора, интеллектуалы из топовых университетов и совсем несмышлёные существа. Иссей не отталкивал никого: Микаге даже казалось, что, пристай к нему бомж, Иссей вытащит из карманов последнюю мелочь — и вручит тому в руки с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

Он был таким — благородным, уверенным и добрым, каким всегда почему-то представляют Императора в тех исторических дорамах, которые они смотрят по вечерам. Ровно в 22:00 садятся на диван и включают телевизор, а пока идёт музыкальная заставка — готовят снэки и попить.

Микаге сидит уткнувшись в телефон почти неотрывно — Иссею может показаться, что ему вовсе и не интересно, — наверное, он так и считает, — но… 

Стал бы Микаге 54 серии отсиживать на диване, будь ему это безразлично?

Микаге был таким же, как и все вокруг Иссея. Вторым полюсом магнита, который тянуло с тяжёлой силой. Микаге был одним из сотен людей, которые ослеплялись сиянием чужой широкой души. 

Он был “одним из”, в то время, как хотел быть _ единственным.  _

И мысль, что в очереди за тем, чтобы следовать за Иссем, он будет пятым и четвёртым — не важно! — в списке вводила его в бешенство. 

Зажигала до ярости просто та идея, что Иссей проводит больше времени с кем-то, а не с ним, пропадая в своих командировках и путешествия всё то время, которое мог бы уделить Микаге, которое мог бы подарить их отношениям.

Вместо признаний — фразы, что он снова с кем-то виделся. 

Вместо “я скучал” — “я здорово провёл время с другом…”

К чёрту друга.

К чёрту то, как хорошо ты провёл время. 

К чёрту подарки — эти утешительные призы.

К чёрту слова о скорой встрече, к чёрту обещания любить. 

Микаге ревновал так сильно, что готов был сорваться на фразу:

“Если я тебе так не важен, может расстанемся?”

— Тебе стоило сказать об этом. 

— Предпочитаю умалчивать о своих чувствах, — Микаге повернулся на бок, чтобы спрятать взгляд. — Мне просто нужно… Чтобы мне сказали, что меня любят и утешили. Окей, да? 

— _Именно поэтому ты спишь со мной, а не с ним?_

Шигуре с силой надавил на плечо Микаге, чтобы, склонившись, посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

Безупречно красивый — заботливый и серьёзный. Ничем не хуже, чем Иссей, может даже и лучше. 

Бессердечный Микаге не заслуживает ни одного из них. 

— В твоих объятиях мне не одиноко. 

Это не ложь.

— Но влюблён ты всё ещё в него.

Горькая ухмылка — 

на губах Микаге

разочарованный вздох Шигуре.

Да.

_Как жаль, что влюблён он всё ещё в Иссея._


End file.
